


Bertholdt's Sleeping Habits

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies, F/F, my dumb babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being siblings, Ymir and Bertl know a lot about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertholdt's Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: in this verse, when they were about ten, Ymir was like, "Mom, I want my own room." Their mom asked why, and she said "Because ew boys. Boys are gross." Bertholdt was in the room and so he was like "Well, I like that idea, because ew Ymir."
> 
> She cried.

Ymir didn’t wake Historia with a kiss.

Oh, no.

She woke Historia by shaking her and whispering “C’mon, come on, Historia, you gotta see this.”

Historia opened her eyes, staring at Ymir.

“What?”

Ymir just pulled her blankets off of her, tugging her off the bed and pulling her along. They sneaked out of her room and into Bertholdt’s, to see a strange sight.

Bertholdt lay- well, if you could call it laying, with his legs leaning against the wall, splayed out awkwardly, his left arm flopped out, with his other arm acting as his pillow.

He was seriously about to fall off the bed.

Historia turned to Ymir, raising her eyebrows incredulously, and Ymir bit her tongue to keep her laughter in, pointing towards the door.

They left his room, going back into Ymir’s, falling onto her bed and giggling.

“Does he always do that?”

“Yeah! He’s been that way since we were kids, we shared a room but never a bed, cause I would end up on the floor and he would end up like, under the bed. I started a weather prediction system on it. Judging by this morning’s… it’s gonna rain.”

Historia laughed until her face got red and the laughter turned silent, shoulders shaking.

Then they heard a thump and a muttered “Ow…”

They laughed so hard they cried, smiling at each other, faces and sides aching. Slowly, their laughter calmed, and Historia turned to bury her face in Ymir’s shirt.

“Can I go back to sleep now?”

Ymir smiled, kissing her head and pulling the blankets over them.

“Sure.”

They slept until later that afternoon, when the three of them went down to the corner store for food.

Walking together, Bertholdt looked up when he felt a raindrop.

“Hey, it’s raining!”

Ymir kept a straight face until Historia looked up at her, biting her lip to stay quiet.

They burst into loud laughter, holding onto each other for support.

“What? Wait, I don’t get it, why are you laughing?”

Historia just shook her head, Ymir gasping for breath.

“ _Guys_ …”


End file.
